Cuentas pendientes y caderas candentes
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Los reencuentros son bellos y más si te dedicas a comer con esa persona, pero no es buena educación dejar la cuenta a las señoritas.


**La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

 **Cuentas pendientes y caderas candentes.**

No imaginó nunca volverla a ver en tan poco tiempo, era verdad de que habían pasado ya dos años de la última vez que visitó la Tierra. Pero ver a su réplica en versión mujer frente a sus ojos en un planeta lejano al país de los samuráis –raramente- le extrañó.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí combatiendo a una gran horda de alienígenas desbocados de cabales?

Eran bichos débiles (obvio) pero se veía que ella los derrotaba con una facilidad impresionante debido al número. Esquivaba ataques a la vez que ella misma atacaba e inclusive llegaba a matar a estos, con agilidad y eficacia… realmente se había hecho más fuerte en esos dos años que no la estaba viendo (aunque no quiera que aceptar que le importaba).

A lo lejos se notaba como alguien estaba diciéndole que hacer, como si estuviera en una especie de prueba. No quería mirar ahí, eso sí que no, su hermana era una cosa en su vida que no podía quitar. Como una verruga, cada vez que te las quieres sacar te da miedo pero cuando te llenas de valor y lo haces vuelve a salir más fea y grande que la vez anterior; eso era para él Kagura, una molesta verruga atada en su cabeza y en su corazón. Pero su padre no era así, ese viejo no era más que un grano en el culo, siempre diciendo que era el mejor de todos y con una arrogancia que él mismo quería sacársela a golpes, aunque todo fueran resentimientos pasados sabía que estaba en lo cierto y que en el fondo del corazón de su hermana ella igual pensaba así.

Cuando su hermana hubo acabado con toda esa panda de debiluchos quiso acercársele, pero alguien se le acercó primero a él. En este momento se encontraba asesinando a Abuto con la mente de mil formas distintas.

— Capitán —dijo con su voz de siempre—. ¿Esa de ahí no es su hermana?

Él no respondió, solo se dedicó a ver la poca ropa que llevaba su pequeña e inocente hermana -que después de todo no era tan inocente-.

— Oi kuso dancho —lo llamó por uno de los tantos apodos que le tenía para cuando se enojaba.

Pero ahí una electrizante ola de ansiedad corrió por toda la espina dorsal de ambos. Los eternos ojos azules de la muchacha estaban posados en ellos dos, o más bien en su hermano mayor que estaba ahí parado cual estatua luego de ser esculpida; duro algunos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta haciendo que su largo cabello se ondeara. Caminó segura de sus pasos hacia el hombre que la recibía con una sonrisa orgullosa, sin querer demostrar nada el mayor de los hermanos apretó sus puños tan fuerte que se le marcaban los tendones y las venas, ahí sin darse cuenta estaba el Umibozu mostrando su cariño a su hija menor, un calor y cario que contadas veces llegó a la cara de Kamui.

Si había algún odio de por medio hacia Kagura era una envidia sana por el amor de su padre siempre ausente, aunque ella no mostrara tanto cariño hacia él era consciente del porqué su hermano estaba tan obsesionado con ser fuerte. Aun con sus veinte años de vida esa necesidad de ser reconocido por su padre estaba aún latente en su corazón.

Abuto notó todo esto pero se quedó callado procurando no cavar su tumba anticipadamente, él admiraba a su dancho, por la valentía que tenía al enfrentar sus propias ataduras ante las variadas situaciones que el mismo se ponía. Era un secreto a voces en los escuadrones de Yatos de que el capitán tenía una hermana que no quería compartir, era bien sabido que las hembras eran escazas y la raza estaba en peligro de extinción pero él no iba a pasar a su hermana para que tuviera relaciones sexuales o más bien dicho ser violada por otros Yatos para que pudiera tener bebés Yato. Así que cada vez que el fuku-dancho escuchaba esas estupideces de que el capitán debería traer a su hermana, el mismo se encargaba de hacer saber que nadie estaría al tope de la ojou-chan. Todo era cuestión de sangre para el Yato mayor pero había sentido un poco de cariño a la mocosa que años atrás había matado a grandes escuadrones.

Se encontraban arrasando con todo lo que podría ofrecer un bar de mala muerte de por ahí cuando unas caderas despampanantes estaban meneándose por afuera todos miraron en dirección a la chica menos los dos hombres que tenían al menos cincuenta platos apilados vacíos con residuos de comida. Los gritos obscenos comenzaron a surgir cuando la muchacha entro al lugar sin quitar su aura de respeto.

Un hombre de mediana edad le toco el hombro para mirarla con deseo y lujuria.

— ¿Qué busca, señorita? —su aliento rozaba el cuello de esta para poner en disgusto todo su cuerpo— Si buscas diversión yo puedo dártela.

Ella sin medir su fuerza bruta dio un golpe al hombre que lo mando al suelo agrietando el piso de madera vieja. No paro de comer cuando levantó la vista e hizo una mueca para que se acercara pero otro hombre se levantó.

— Vaya, vaya —se notaba a distancia que era un idiota con deseos suicidas—. A mí me gustan las gatitas rudas, vamos nena a un cuarto.

Él no corrió con la misma suerte del otro, un cañón estaba frente a él, entre ceja y ceja. Una sonrisa retorcida acompañaba a su muerte cuando el chico que anteriormente se encontraba comiendo, ahora estaba de pie frente a él mientras estaba casi diciéndole que cavara su tumba por estos valiosos momentos de su vida, sin previo aviso disparó provocando que el hombre cayera de espaldas a una mesa.

— Podía defenderme sola —dijo mientras lo miraba amenazante.

— ¿Quieres algo, ojou-chan? —preguntó sin tomar atención Abuto.

— Carne —se sentó en una silla en un lado de la mesa—. Pero no venía por eso.

— ¿Por qué has venido entonces? —habló el otro hombre.

— Te propongo algo —tomó una pausa mirando a su hermano —. Dejas en paz a la Tierra si yo te gano en un combate.

— Lo siento —la miró esbozando una sonrisa sarcásticamente sincera—, no doy lucha a los débiles —se puso de pie y caminó a la salida—. Nos vemos, hermanita.

Ambos hombres salieron dejando a Kagura con la cara llena de furia con un papel en mano.

— ¡AL MENOS PAGA LA CUENTA ANTES DE IRTE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

En la mesa se encontraban cantidades incontables de platos vacíos y la cuenta con algo escrito.

 _Sigue siendo más fuerte, pero nunca me vencerás porque soy tu hermano mayor._

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, este es más antiguo que ADN Compartido pero me gusta mucho... demasiado, me divertí cuando lo hacía. Esta basado en los dos años que Kagura entrenó con su padre, en un comienzo da dolor de cabeza leerlo, pero si lo haz leído hasta el final ¡CONGRATULATIONS! Ya eso. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias seguirlas y agregarlas a sus favoritos, y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no los responda sinceramente los leo todos. Desde esos comentarios cortos hasta los gigantes con los cuales me mato de ideas. Hasta la próxima, cuídense.**


End file.
